


Bygone

by griff_dee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oneshot, Oneshot - freeform, spooky story, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griff_dee/pseuds/griff_dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where three kids stumble upon something that probably shouldn't have been stumbled upon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bygone

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something from school I've rewritten and wanted to put somewhere so here it is. Critiques and comments are very much welcome -griff

"Why did we have to take this way, seriously you guys are pricks." The voice of Steve Cardona whined out, cursing his friends silently almost tripping over a root. 

Steve was the only one out of his two other friends that was not on board with taking this 'short cut'. He was what you would call the more, cautious one. He was also what you would call a nerd. He was shorter then his other two friends, a little wider too. And was a total teddy bear. He wasn't dressed for an adventure, only wearing his flannel and shorts, nothing was protecting him from these stupid mosquitoes.

The one who originally suggested this was Chris Burrata. He now was the 'cool', 'adventurous' kid who wanted to turn over every stone and look through every door. He was an average height for a 16 year old, muscular, an excited look almost always on his face. He wore a tight shirt with blue jeans, ready for anything. 

Chris looked backwards to Steve with a sly smile on his face, he looked to the last boy, a one Elliott Blake. 

Elliott now was somewhere in the middle of Chris and Steve. Chris was hyper, Steve was anxious, Elliott was neutral. He was tall, lanky, and could be pretty smart if he wanted to -Steve couldn't help blurting out anything he knew, unlike Elliott who filtered almost everything he said- and he knew it. Dark skinny jeans clung to him with a lose grey shirt. 

"Come on Steve, I know where we're goin' don't worry." Chris drawled out, ignoring Elliott's scoff.  
"What, you're following the stars, mountain man?" Steve questioned, "because I don't see any clear markers around." He lifted both arms, gesturing to the trees on either side of them that all seemed to blend together. 

Chris rolled his eyes, turning forward again, "Just because I'm from Montana doesn't mean I know how to read stars, gosh." He huffs dramatically.  
Elliott looks at him sideways, with an eyebrow cocked, "you don't know how to read stars?"  
Chris's eyes darted between the other two teenagers, "maybe I do but that doesn't mean that every person in Montana does, okay?" He declared loudly. 

Steve started to laugh, his worries of being lost weren't so obvious. Until Elliott pointed out the opening out of the trees that they were nearing with every loud footstep they made. 

Once all three teens stepped out of the trees, the air felt humid, the sun just ducking under the horizon, the hot air following it just leaving the moisture and the bugs. They continued walking, a dirt road to their left and an old church across it.  
Steve and Chris started to talk about Montana stereotypes but Elliott tuned them out, focusing more on the building to their right. An old house?

"Hey uhh-," Elliott started, mouth hanging open, still trying to figure this out. He continued after getting the others attention, "what is that?" He jutted his chin to the structure, the other two snapping their heads to the other direction. 

Chris cocked his head to the side, "I don't know, let's find out." Was all that he said before fast walking toward it, leaving the other two. Elliott shook his head but followed anyways while Steve rubbed his hands together hesitant look on his face, following anyway. 

The building, a house, looked to be very small as the three circled it searching for the door.  
Elliott spotting it first, approached it and tried to push it open, gripping the rusted door handle. Still being closed he pulled it, not working either. With his eyebrows set down he glared at the handle. 

"It's locked. Oh darn, we can't go inside." Steve said, a trying tone. He did not want to go in this place, too many creepy vibes. 

Chris stepped up to the challenge, "step aside kids," he held his hands out, "I got this."  
Elliott raised his eyebrows, amused, and mouthed 'okay', indeed stepping aside. He nodded to the door as if saying 'go ahead'. Steve barked a laugh when Chris started jumping up and down, backing up and getting himself ready. 

"You need a pep talk there?" Steve offered.  
Chris only shook his head, putting one foot in front of the other, blowing out a breath of air.  
He rammed the door with his shoulder -probably not necessary but it's Chris- it opening, lock broken and Chris's shoulder feeling the same way. He let out one curse as he stumbled into the room but recovered with a loud 'whoo' and rolled his shoulders. 

"Jesus," Steve laughed loudly and nervously stepping after Elliott who was clapping.  
The house was -like they thought- pretty small. Only one room with a fire place on the left wall. A lone chair was the only piece of furniture, the boys were surprised it wasn't falling apart, it seeming to be pretty in tact. It sat in the right corner in front of the door Chris just busted open.  
In front of the chair on the floor was a trap door which Elliott gravitated to. He walked over, ignoring the creaking wood under his feet, he crouched down in front of it. Pulling the handle up and looking inside, he was shocked. 

"Who has basements in Florida?" Was all he asked, then looked up to his two other friends. Chris came up to him, "don't know, don't care. Come on!" He doesn't hesitate to jump in the square and down the shifty latter. A splash and a whine came from the hole it followed by, "well this is why we don't have basements." Chris's voice had a hint of disappointment before yelling up to his friends, "Come on guys, the waters fine." He teases.

Elliott sighed rolling his eyes -a common expression for him-, he looked up to Steve then back to the hole and started down the latter, leaving Steve to shift on his feet, muttering a quiet, "seriously guys?" As he waited for Elliott to land in the water. 

The water was dark, as was the whole basement, the only light came from the the square in the floor above them. The water going up to their knees, you could tell where they were just from the sound of them moving. From not being able to see clearly enough Elliott felt the wall to know faintly where he was going. After a moment a no talking between the three boys, Elliott's hands ran over a ridge. 

"Uh wait guys," he started, squinting at it, "there's, a sign I think." 

Steve scoffs, his hands held out in front of him, "great, does it say 'welcome'? 'Free candy' maybe?" 

Chris loudly made his way over to his friend, standing next to Elliott letting the other read. 

"It says.. "Do not enter. You will die." He monotonously said, nodding, casting an 'are you actually serious' look to Chris. 

"It's totally fine, we're fine, everything's fine." He looked to Steve who made an audible but unrecognizable sound.

Chris looked back to the wall and felt around again under the sign, managing to find a door knob. "Oh, it's a door." He said and instinctively opened it. 

Steve making another noise didn't stop Chris from pushing the door all the way open.  
At the creak of the door swinging open, a single bat flew out of the room. The boys all yelled, almost falling over. The bat flew out of the opening above them, making high pitched screeching noises the whole time. 

Left startled Chris was rethinking this being a good idea as he looked inside the room, eyes straining to make out anything clearly.  
Steve got Chris's attention, pulling his head away from the door saying that this was definitely a bad idea and that they should really leave. Like now. Right now. 

Chris stepped back and turned his body to Steve to try and rationalize, opening his mouth but a loud scream and a bang stopped him from doing anything but yelp and jump away from the source. The door. It was closed now. 

Both Chris and Steve looked to Elliott, the closest to the door, but he shook his head and slowly said "that was not-" he closed his mouth listening to something. It was silent except for..there was splashing. Coming from the other side of the door. 

No body made a move. Too petrified to. The splashing stopped but something slammed against the door, causing the three to jump about ten feet in the air. 

"Go, go," Elliott managed to get out, they all scrambled to the latter another bang echoed out and they climbed faster.


End file.
